


When the Sun Shines

by Justpiyoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Hinata Shouyo, Dorks, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future Fic, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpiyoko/pseuds/Justpiyoko
Summary: Kageyama Tobio enjoyed the perks of a simple life.He was a man of habits, he preferred his curry with an egg on top and his coffee always unsweetened and black.For a long time, Tobio cherished enormously the solitude and the freedom that came with living on his own. That was until the day his shift was reduced to thirty hours at the store. The day when he decided that, in order to pay his rent, he had to find someone else to share the expenses with. The day when the sun shined for him and turned his whole world upside down.“You must be Kageyama-san. My name is Hinata Shouyo and I’ll be your new roommate. Nice to meet you!”***Or the story where a very broke Kageyama Tobio has no other choice but to get Hinata Shouyo as a roommate. Tobio works at a convenience store, Shouyo is a manga artist who loves pets and wants to learn how to play guitar because "it looks cool".I mean, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been slightly inspired by the k-drama The Lovers, but will not be following the same plot.
> 
> This is going to be a wild ride through KageHina sharing an apartment, so make yourself some popcorns and get ready for lots of awkward situations, sexual frustration, silliness, dorkiness and lots and lots of sunshine.
> 
> I don't know how long this story will go for. Depending on how much you beautiful people like it I guess, so let me know what you think!

 

Kageyama Tobio lived enjoying the perks of a simple life.

He liked working out in the early mornings, watching volleyball games on television over the weekends, reading a book by the balcony with a tall glass of fresh milk and meeting his friends for a drink every now and then. He was a man of habits. Tobio preferred his curry with an egg on top and his coffee always unsweetened and black.

He had dropped university at the age of twenty-four after trying and failing to graduate for what seemed too many times and had spent the last three years wandering from one job to another, trying to find the right place for him. His dream of becoming a successful volleyball star long forgotten after recovering poorly from a bad injury back in high school.

At this stage of his life, Tobio worked a split shift at a Seven Eleven near Asakusa in Tokyo, a twenty-three minutes bus ride from his current house: a one room little place in the seventh floor of an ordinary apartment complex.

For a long time, Tobio cherished enormously the solitude and the freedom that came with living on his own. That was until the day when the store manager advised him they would be reducing his shift to thirty hours a week as opposed to the forty hours he currently worked, and consequently his monthly wage would be suffering directly from it.

“Hello?” Tobio knocked two times on the wooden door with his knuckles. The door opened slightly, and he peered inside the house without being able to see much. “Excuse the intrusion.” He said as he pushed the door open and stepped in the threshold, not having bothered to change his navy blue sleepers for proper shoes when he left his apartment a couple of minutes ago.

The house was quiet, apart from the distant sound of a television, and Tobio supported his weight against the wall at his right trying to look pass the corridor and into the living room. From his position, he could see the television playing some gag show and a few open cups of instant ramen in the floor. There were some cans of beers spread around the floor and a couple of magazines here and there. He made a face at the sight of it, more mess than Tobio would ever be able to handle.

“Is anybody home?” he called, holding a hand near his mouth to help his voice travel across the corridor and reach further corners in the house.

“Tobio-kun? Is that you?” he heard a voice calling from inside.

“Yes, sir. It’s me. Is this a bad time?” he hesitated in front of the genkan, but finally remained on his spot without stepping any further into the apartment.

“No, no! I’ll be there in a moment.”

Tobio rubbed a hand up and down his left arm to contend with the coldness crawling up his skin, caused by the air flow traveling between the inside of the ground floor apartment where he stood and the main entrance of the building. With the canned laughter coming from the show filling the background noise, he wandered his eyes around the entrance of the place he only visited in occasions when a lightbulb burnt out or the hot water was not running. There were a pair of worn out sneakers and old fashioned shoes on the floor, too much dust in the shelves against the wall and some ugly pictures of impersonal fruits and flowers in wooden frames.

Tobio knew nothing about interior design, but at least his apartment looked better than this one did.

“Here I am! Sorry about that, I had too much spicy food to eat yesterday, if you know what I mean.” The landlord appeared at the end of the corridor and made his way towards Tobio, raising his eyebrows up and down.

“It’s okay. I’m not in a hurry.” Was Tobio’s only response, as much as he wanted to remark he did not need to know the details of his landlord’s current bowels movements.

“Tell me, kid. What can I do for you?”

“Uhm… I needed to speak to you about this month’s… rent.” Tobio fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable in the threshold and still a head taller than the old man who stood in front of him.

“What about it?”

“I won’t be able to pay… next week.” He added the last part quickly, holding his hands up in defence. “But I will pay, I swear. I just need some more time since… well, I don’t currently have enough to cover this month’s expenses and…”

“Ah, Tobio-kun, what is the matter this time?” the old man, in his pink velvety robe, shook his head right and left, and stroke the nearly bald patch in the crown of his head with a hand. “You know that would only be adding to the last two months’ rent, the service fee of the last six months, the lock change we had to do in your apartment last April when you lost the key for the third time and…”

“I know! I know. I just… give me another week. One more week. I promise I will find the way to pay all back. But my shift…”

“Yeah. Your shift now. Last month was the hospital charge for your dislocated wrist, and the month before that was your grandmother’s sudden need for a trip to Hokaido. What will be next?”

“I… uhm… she… she really wanted to… to ski in the… mountains.” He lied. Tobio’s grandmother had died when he was eight years old, but he had panicked when the landlord had demanded to know the reason for another delay in payment, what else could he do?

“Listen, Tobio-kun. I didn’t want to bring this up, but seeing how your current situation is going I have no other option but…”

“Please don’t kick me out of my apartment!” Tobio fell on his knees in the blink on an eye, raising his voice more than it was actually necessary considering the mere three feet distance between him and the building landlord. “I will pay even if I have to give up on food and electricity, I will pay my debt but please don’t kick me out! Sir!”

“Oi, oi, kiddo. Stand up already.” The man grabbed Tobio from the neck of his t-shirt with his chubby hairy hand and propelled him to stand straight again. “I was going to suggest you get a roommate and split the rent with someone else.”

“Huh?” Tobio stood on his feet again, tilting his head to one side. “A roommate?”

“Yes. More people in this building share their apartment with others, you know? It’s not uncommon these days in Tokyo for people your age to live together with someone else just so they can save in monthly expenses.”

“But… I like living by myself.”

“Yes, but if you don’t pay your rent you may find yourself one of these days living by yourself, but inside a carton box by the Sumida river.”

“B-but… I… I am not good with… people.” Tobio furrowed his brows and shoved both hands inside his pockets, avoiding looking at the man in the eyes. The landlord sighed deeply before speaking again.

“Tobio-kun, you are a grown-up man now, that means you need to be able to identify what are the main priorities in your life. Come on, come on, stop making that face.” The man slapped him strongly in the shoulder, and Tobio lost his balance for a moment.

He brought a hand under his chin and pondered it for a second.

It was indeed true that by getting a roommate he would be able to share the monthly expenses with someone else, not only being able to cover his debt but also saving some money for himself. But that also meant Tobio would have to give up his freedom and adapt another human being into his comfortable life.

Tobio was not anti-social, don’t get him wrong. But he already had a conveniently selected number of friends he enjoyed keeping in touch with and he was in no need to add any others to the list. But in reality, a roommate didn’t necessarily have to become a _friend_. For all he knew about roommates they didn’t even have to compulsory talk to each other. It would be like an arrangement between two separate parties to coexist in the same space while maintaining their two independent lives and their privacy apart from each other.

It could work. For the most part.

“But where am I supposed to find a roommate?” he asked, being this one the first question that popped up in his head once he realised he was definitely not sociable enough to have other social circles where to find a suitable person for this newly decided settlement.

“Oh! Don’t you worry about that. I can find someone for you, the same way I found you in the first place.” The old man said.

Tobio had found the advertisement for his apartment in an online webpage around two years ago. The page offered a couple of pictures of the place and details on basic rules. That’s how Tobio knew he was not allowed to have pets or to smoke indoors, nor that he was ever going to do any of those things anyway but it was good to know what he _could_ and _could not_ do. Which reminded him that if he was about to get a roommate he could make a good use of those basic rules displayed on the website, that way he would be able to reduce the chances and find a more suitable person that would not disturb his current peace more than it was really necessary.

“Okay. That sounds fine.” He said, and continued talking rashly. “But it has to be someone clean and tidy. Someone who doesn’t work night shifts, because I wouldn’t be able to sleep if there is too much racket around the house at night if they are awake. And someone who doesn’t drink too much, or smoke. I can’t stand the smell. It would be better if they don’t have too many things, the apartment is small and there wouldn’t be enough space for all our things in there. And… shouldn’t you be writing all these things down?” he asked, seeing the landlord just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at him with an amused expression.

“Oh, don’t worry kiddo. I eat tons of that Korean red ginseng they advertise in TV, I have an astounding memory.” The old man tapped his right temple with a finger with a wide smile planted on his face.

 

 

“A roommate?” Atsumu lowered the bottle of beer from his face and looked straight at him.

“Yes, that’s what I said. The landlord suggested it last night and I think he’s got a point. Right now, I don’t think I… stop looking at me with that face, would you? It’s not like I _want_ any of this, but what else was I supposed to do?”

“Nothing, nothing.” His friend smirked as he took another gulp of his beer. “I am just surprised you are willing to let another human being to penetrate your chambers without putting up a fight.”

“I have no money, Atsumu. I am working at the store for as many hours as they let me, and I have been looking for another job for the past five months and found nothing.”

“Well, you did find something!” Atsumu smirked and Tobio gave him the most threatening look in his repertoire. “I can’t believe they actually got you to wear that cat costume for a whole day and advertise the cat café looking _like that_ around Shibuya. Dude, it was hilarious.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“No, but seriously. I still have you as my background picture, see?” Atsumu showed his phone screen at him and there it was indeed the picture of Tobio wearing a big fat cat costume with a gigantic cat head that was heavier than a pile of rocks and got him sweating for hours. That was only until he ended up scaring kids away and arguing with several pedestrians who refused to take the flyers he was offering them. The manager of the cat café received several complains in the course of the first five hours of his shift and ended up firing him in his first day.

If only he had never opened his goddamn mouth and told Atsumu and Osamu about the stupid job, he would not be suffering these continuous mockeries. The twins had told the others and of course they all thought it would be a fantastic idea to hang out around Shibuya that day only to find Tobio while he was on his shift, which means there were at least twenty different pictures of him in that hideous cat costume. They thought it was hilarious, although Tobio couldn’t really see why.

“Anyway, the landlord said the area is quite popular so it shouldn’t be hard to find a suitable person before next week.”

“I like how you said that.”

“What do you mean?”

“A _suitable_ person.” Atsumu laughed and slapped his thigh several times with a hand. “Like anybody could be suitable enough for you.”

“Let me remind you I am still friends with you after almost ten years of putting up with your stupidity.”

“Oi, oi. But it’s not the same! This is someone you would be living with. Someone you will see and talk to in a daily basis. It’s like getting yourself a significant other, but we all know it’s impossible to penetrate inside that iced heart of yours.”

“I would appreciate it if you refrain from using the word _penetrate_ again. It’s the fifth time today.”

Atsumu looked at Tobio in the eyes, and he held him the gaze for a whole minute before Atsumu opened his mouth again.

“Penetrate.” He said, savouring each syllable in the most nasty, obscene and disturbing way possible.

“You are gross.”

“I get that a lot.” Atsumu shrugged his shoulders and sipped from his beer again.

 

 

It was a Thursday morning when it happened.

The previous night Tobio had come back home from a late shift and arrived past 2am after missing his usual bus, the last trip made by line number 176, which meant he was forced to wait and take the longer route back home. The alarm clock marked nine in the morning when he woke up abruptly, not sure what had woken him up in the first place since he had been resting in such a deep sleep.

Tobio covered his head with the pillow to keep himself away from the rays of sunlight that slip through the window blinds and threatened with waking him up. He closed his eyes, vaguely thinking that he should still be able to sleep until eleven before it was strictly necessary to wake up, and was slowly drifting back to sleep when another set of strong knocks on the door and the grating sound of the doorbell pierced through his brain.

“Nnnnhh…” Tobio moaned, curling up in bed and squeezing the pillow further over his head.

“Tobio-kun!” the muted voice of the landlord reached his ears at the same time the doorbell rang again. “Kageyama Tobio!”

“C’ming!” he yelled, throwing the pillow to the floor and untangling his legs from the sheets.

It better be fucking important if the old man was daring to wake him up from his sleep, and not another memo to invite all the neighbours to a gather together to foment socialization. Tobio hated those. Not that he had ever gone to any of them, but the pressure of getting side glances from his neighbours in the corridors, after he purposely refused to join them in their little happy family party, were unbearable.

He could still hear the voice of the landlord at the other side of the door while he approached it, talking to someone outside. Tobio got into a pair of sweat pants while he walked to cover his naked legs, tidied up his t-shirt and ran his fingers through his hair to make it barely presentable before he opened the door and faced the two men standing outside.

Or the old men and the shrimpy, would probably be a better description.

“Oh! Tobio-kun! Were you asleep?”

“I… yes. What…” he babbled, his brain still not functioning at its full capacity. He rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his hand and blinked several times, but yes, the obnoxious blur of orange hair was still there as bright and irritating as looking directly at the sun in a blue sky.

“I see, I see! Rise and shine, kiddo. It’s good you are awake now.” Tobio was having a hard time understanding what was going on, when his eyes spotted the two big suitcases resting in the corridor behind the people at his doorstep.

“You must be Kageyama-san. My name is Hinata Shouyo and I’ll be your new roommate. Nice to meet you!” the bright young man said in a loud voice as he bended his body forward in a polite bow. He stood straight again with a wide toothy smile in his face that crept the hell out of Tobio.

“Good, good. You two kids have fun meeting each other, I need to go check a creaking door in the third floor. Call me if you need anything else, Shouyo-kun. Your set of keys are in the welcome pack, do you have your welcome pack?”

“Yes!” the young man – Hinata Shouyo – yelled loudly again presenting the little green folder he held in one of his hands, and making Tobio furrow his brows when his unnecessarily loud voice reached him.

“Very good. Have a good stay. Tobio-kun,” the landlord addressed him, and Tobio widened his eyes in an attempt to clear his thoughts for a second and focus on what was happening. “I guess now you should be okay to pay th-“

“Ah! Oh! Thank you for your help, sir. Ehm… go ahead and continue with your duties. I… we… come on, come inside already goddamnit.” Tobio grabbed Hinata Shouyo from his arm and propelled him inside, stepping out quickly and dragging the suitcases with them.

“But, Tobio-kun, the rent. You hav-“

“Thank you so much, sir. Thank you. Thank you.”

“Tobio-kun!”

“Have a good day!” Tobio closed the door with a slam in the landlord’s face the moment he got the two suitcases inside. He took a deep breath and released it loudly, relaxing his shoulders and resting his forehead against the door.

“Woah! This is so much better than it looked in the pictures!” Tobio jumped. He completely forgot about the other guy that was now inside of _his_ house.

He turned around and found Hinata Shouyo walking bare foot around the living room. When he got rid of the denim jacket he was wearing and dropped it to the floor, Tobio cringed.

“This television is huge! How many inches does it have? Fifty? Sixty? Oh, is this a picture of your friends? Woah! We have a balcony too!” Hinata hovered around the house, picking things up and leaving them misplaced back where he found them. Tobio panicked, frozen in place for a couple of seconds before he stepped forward and grabbed the jacket that the other had haphazardly threw to the floor. “This is so cool! I can see Tokyo Tower from here!” Tobio was about to scold him for putting his fingers against the clean window glass when Hinata jumped again and moved to another place.

“I… eh… you… would you please stop moving already?!” he snapped.

“Hah?” Hinata stopped where he stood and turned around on his heels. “Are you okay?” the guy looked at him with big sparkly amber eyes and tilted his head to one side.

“You are… touching my stuff.” He said with a reedy voice.

“Hah? What do you… Oh! Where is the room? Is that the room?” Hinata ran away and before Tobio was able to react and run behind him, the short man appeared through the door again, screwing up his face and rubbing his chin with a hand. “It’s not very big, and there is only one bed. Are we both sleeping in there?”

“Huh? No!” Tobio’s face blushed violently and for some reason Hinata seemed completely okay with what he had just asked.

“Ah. No? Then what have you thought?”

“Uhm… Since there is only one bed, I t-thought we could take turns. Like, monthly. You can sleep there this month and I can sleep with a futon in the living room, then we’ll change.” It had taken a long time for him to figure out how to fairly split the sleeping arrangements, but this had been the only decent idea him and Atsumu came up with which didn’t involve him inevitably ending up in an embarrassing situation.

“Oh, that sounds cool. But no way man, you keep it the first month. This has been your place all this time, right? If I arrive here suddenly and take your bed it would be weird. I don’t want to intrude too much, y’know. Make things smooth for you and… Oh! Is that the kitchen?” he ran past Tobio, who was standing in the middle of the living room, and rushed into the tiny kitchen. “Woah! There are a lot of things here!” Tobio cringed again when he heard the distinctive sound of a soda can being opened. _His_ soda can being opened. “I’m starving, y’know? I haven’t eaten all morning yet.” Hinata reappeared back in the living room with the soda in one hand, and only then Tobio took a proper look at the young man.

He was wearing denim shorts and a yellow t-shirt, and Tobio was sure his casual look just added to the impression of him looking younger than he probably was. The guy looked like a seventeen year old teenager if it wasn’t for the sharp angles of his jawline. He had what seemed like a small tattoo in his forearm, or a birthmark, Tobio could not be sure since the other wouldn’t stop moving his hands up and down, and he noticed three leather braided cords tied to his left wrist.

“Oh! My legs are dead from walking all morning. I got lost when trying to get here, y’know?” the guy got rid of the few things he was still holding and dropped himself on the couch, sprawling over it and resting his legs on the headrest.

“Wait. Is that a guitar?” Tobio said when he looked at the black fabric case Hinata had been carrying in his back and was now resting at the side of the couch.

“Hah? That? Oh no, that’s a dead body.” Tobio widened his eyes and felt the blood draining out of his entire body, when Hinata burst out laughing. “Of course it’s a guitar, idiot! What else would it be? Oh man, you should have seen your face.” He took another sip of the soda and continued giggling contently.

“I… you… but why? Why would you have a guitar?!” Tobio looked around himself, gradually losing his patience. Everything Hinata had touched was now out of place, the couch cushions were now laying on the floor, the two suitcases were way bigger than the modest one which he kept neatly stocked under his bed, there was also a shoulder bag and a big massive folder that he didn’t understand how he missed seeing it before.

“Because I like playing guitar. I am not very good though, and this baby is not an expensive one, don’t think I can afford something like that.” Hinata reached out for the case and opened the zipper, revealing an acoustic guitar that looked like it had been to hell and back. “Do you play guitar, too?”

“No.”

“Piano?”

“No.”

“Oh! Saxo!”

“No! I don’t! I don’t play any instruments!” Tobio raised his voice, clenching his teeth and feeling a vein popping out in his forehead.

“Oh. What a shame. We could have founded a band.” Hinata pouted his lips with a disappointed expression, but quickly recovered and started tuning his acoustic guitar while still laying on the couch. He rested his right heel on top of his left knee and the instrument over his chest, as he turned the pegs to tighten the strings one by one.

“W-what?! Are you out of your mind?!” Tobio looked left and right, unsure about where to start letting out all the frustration he was feeling in his body, making his blood run faster through his veins and contracting his muscles from head to toes.

What the hell happened? His entire world was upside down. He woke up literally fifteen minutes ago and now there was a hippie laying on his couch with his dirty feet on top of it, bags and things and stuff scattered around his living room, and he was still holding the stupid denim jacket in his hands.

“Who the hell are you?!” he exclaimed.

“Uhm?” the young man lifted his head from his guitar and looked straight into Tobio’s eyes, sending a shiver through his spine when he smiled angelically. "Hinata Shouyo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, I get you have been living wildly until now, but if we want to make _this_ work…” Tobio gestured at both of them respectively with a finger.  
>  “What is _this_?”  
>  “ _Us_.”  
>  “ _Us_ as in…”  
>  “As in you and me.”  
> “As in you and me like…”  
> “Like _me_ not killing _you_ in your sleep!”

The morning Tobio woke up to the distant sound of the television playing in the living room, added to the soft rhythmical snores that could perfectly be compared to those of a pig’s grunts, and a sour smell hanging in the air, he knew the limit of his patience had been reached.

He stood from the bed and arranged his sheets before stepping out of the room, immediately tripping over a pair of jeans laying haphazardly on the floor as soon as he crossed the door.

“Goddammit.” He murmured, kicking the jeans away but also hitting an unknown object and hurting his toe in the process. “Fuck.” He complained.

Tobio lifted the jeans to reveal a cooking book with uncomplicated recipes named _How To Make the Best Instant Ramen_.

“What the fuck?” He stood straight after rubbing the affected toe for a few seconds, and looked around the room, resting his eyes on the figure of the actual pig who had turned his clean, neat, precious apartment into a jungle.

Hinata slept soundly in the futon on the floor, his limbs spread like a starfish, clothes and bedsheets twisted around his body revealing his pale stomach. He had his mouth wide open and Tobio could swear he was able to distinguish a trail of drool going down his chin. There were two cups of instant ramen and cans of beer on the floor, paper sheets, pencils and stains of charcoal scattered everywhere, pieces of clothes, a pair of pillows, the Chinese food leftovers from two days ago.

It had been only four days since this wrench of a person moved into his life. How the hell had he managed to make such a mess in such a short amount of time?

The woman in the television was advertising a once in a life time offer for a fantastic toilet brush when Tobio kicked Hinata’s side with his foot.

“Oi.” He said, but the other man only snored louder and readjusted himself in the futon, completely unbothered. “Oi! Wake up!” Tobio shoved his foot into Hinata’s face and dug his big toe into the other’s cheek. “Oi! Dumbass!”

“Nnnnghhh…” Hinata complained, twisting around in bed and hugging one of his pillows between his arms. “Five more minutes…”

“No. Wake up. Now.” Tobio snatched the pillow from his grip and hit him across the head.

“Wha’dya want?” Hinata mumbled, swiping his drool with the back of his arm and running a hand through his hair.

“What’s this?” Tobio asked, placing both hands on his hips and looking down at the main cause of his morning distress.

“Wha’swhat?”

“All this mess.” Tobio gestured around the room to make a point, but Hinata had still both eyes closed and started mumbling some nonsense which Tobio tried to understand, but couldn’t. Suddenly he snored loudly again. “Oi!”

“Nnaah! Stop that!” Hinata punched him clumsily in the leg when Tobio shoved his foot against his roommate’s face again. He sat up in the futon and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, yawning loudly and scratching his belly as he started recovering consciousness. “What’s your problem now?”

“My problem, you say? Do you want to know what my problem is?” Tobio grabbed one of the ramen cups and showed it to Hinata. “What’s this doing here?”

“I got hungry a- _aaaah_ -at three in the morning.” Hinata said between yawns while he still scratched his stomach with a hand, crawling up slowly to his chest. “Is there any left?” he tried to peek into the ramen cup when Tobio snatched it away.

“What is it doing on the floor? And why are your clothes everywhere?”

“’Cause I was looking for a t-shirt and couldn’t find it. I think I’ve lost it in the move.”

“And why is the television on?”

“They were playing this documentary on the life of a marmot and, dude, it was awesome. I was gonna wake you up to watch it together but figured you’d get all mad at me if I did.”

“Hell yes I would!” Tobio crushed the ramen cup between his fingers at the sight of Hinata’s unconcerned content face as he stretched out with both arms over his head.

“I’m starving. What time is it?” his roommate rummaged around the futon’s sheets until he located his phone. “Man! It’s only seven thirty, why the hell did ya wake me up?”

“ _Because_ the status of this living room is unacceptable. No one could _live_ here. I’m going to get ready because, unlike you, I have a workplace to be and duties to do, and you better get your ass out of that bed and _clean, this, up._ ” He sentenced before throwing the crushed ramen cup to Hinata and hitting him right in the head.

“Ow!” the other complained as Tobio stumped away and walked into the toilet, closing the door with a _bam_. “And for your information! I work very hard too!” he heard the muted voice of Hinata from the other side of the door.

Tobio opened the tap of the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Hinata was a complete mess. In the four days they had been living together, the guy had managed to forget closing the door at night, almost set his kitchen on fire – twice –, ate absolutely all the snacks provisions he had in the cupboards, broke three plates, and one mug, locked himself out in the balcony…

Now that Tobio thought about it maybe it would have been a good idea leaving him out there until he starved to death.

This was _not_ what he had signed up for.

He stripped out of his clothes and got under the hot stream of the shower, letting his thoughts rest for a few minutes while he enjoyed the way his muscles relaxed. It was only Monday, the first day of a very long week ahead of him. He had five hours to work today for the morning shift, which gave him enough time to walk around the city in search for a new job. There was not enough time for a morning run though, so he would have to go running later at night. Maybe he could call Osamu and grab some lunch with him at the curry house near his office.

Tobio’s stomach growled at the thought of food.

Ten minutes later he was already clean, fresh and in a considerably better mood to face the pain it was his roommate and the remaining of his day. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel over his damp hair and the first thing he noticed was the smell of freshly _burnt_ coffee in the air. The second thing was that the status of the living room was exactly the same, and Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m going to kill him…” he murmured, making his way to the kitchen and finding Hinata in front of the cooker, mixing scrambled eggs in a saucepan while wearing a colourful apron tied to his neck. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making breakfast. Here’s your coffee.” Hinata handed him a mug with coffee in a very dubious state.

“You put milk in it.” It was not a question, but a statement.

“Yeah, ‘cause I noticed you love milk. I swear to God I’ve never seen so many milk cartons in anyone’s house.”

“Coffee in milk is disgusting.” Tobio said, and drained the contents of the mug in the sink, getting an annoyed whine from Hinata. He walked to the coffee maker and confirmed that, yes, Hinata had managed to burn the grounded coffee in an automatic coffee maker. “Are you stupid? Don’t you know how to make coffee?”

“Hey! I’d never used one of those before! Damn it, this is all getting stuck to the bottom…”

“Why on earth would you use a saucepan to make eggs?”

“Eh?” Hinata scrunched up his face and scratched his head with a hand. “What are you supposed to use if not?”

“You are useless. Get out of there already.” Tobio shoved him to the side with an abrupt push and dropped the saucepan into the sink. “How did you survive until now?”

“I always ordered food when I was working at the studio. It was easier that way. Did you know you can get homemade beef stew delivered to your door?” Tobio didn’t ask the question because he actually wanted to know the answer. In fact, he didn’t even expect Hinata to hear him. But no, he did not know you could get homemade beef stew delivered to your door.

Hinata hit a little jump and sat on top of the counter, grabbing a piece of bread from the cupboard and shoving it into his mouth.

“D’ya wan’ ‘ome?”

“Stop talking with your mouth full. It’s disgusting.”

“’a’eyama-san.” Hinata called, but Tobio continued working on preparing proper scrambled eggs in a proper pan without looking at him. “We are the same age, aren’t we?” Tobio did not respond. They were in fact the same age, although Hinata was a few months older than him for what he had found out when the other rambled about himself the first day they met. “In that case, don’t you think we should drop formalities?”

“Huh?” This time Tobio turned his head and furrowed his brows at his roommate. Hinata was not looking at him, still sitting on top of the counter and balancing his feet up and down, hitting the lower cupboards with his heels and concentrated on eating his piece of bread.

“You can call me _Hinata_. Or actually, you can call me _Shouyo_. And in exchange I’ll call you _Tobio_ , what d’ya say?” Hinata turned his head suddenly and smiled widely at him. “ _To-bi-o.”_ Tobio felt the little hairs at the back of his neck standing on end.

“What? No. No way. No. _Kageyama_. Kageyama is… uhm, okay. You can call me Kageyama.”

“Then you won’t be calling me Shouyo?” he asked, and Tobio shook his head ‘no’ as he divided the eggs between two plates. “Uhm… okay. But call me just Hinata then, alright?”

“Okay.” He muttered.

Tobio didn’t really care much about formalities, but he reminded himself once again – probably for the millionth time since Hinata appeared in his life – that being roommates didn’t mean they were _friends_ , and Tobio was in no need whatsoever to create emotional ties with a disaster of a person like Hinata Shouyo, thank you very much. Since they could not possibly be physically apart from each other while living in the same little apartment, then the further he kept the other away in a personal sense the better.

“Woah! These are amazing.” Exclaimed Hinata as he gobbled down his eggs in between bites of bread. “I was planning on sleeping until midday but now that I’m awake I’ll have lots of time to catch up with work. If my editor knew you woke me up at seven in the morning he would probably kiss you.” Tobio wrinkled his nose and settled the chopsticks aside to fill a tall glass with some milk.

“I don’t even know what you do for a living. Do you just sleep all day?”

“Nu-huh. I draw manga, remember? I told you the day we met.”

“There was too much information thrown to my face the day we met.” He whispered, and Hinata seemed not to have heard it since he continued talking undisturbed.

“I make short stories for _Next!_ They are only five or ten pages long, depending how much they need me to fill up, so they are not a very good pay. I got a one shot published once, but it was not very popular. Hey, Kageyama, are you going to finish that?” he gestured at Tobio’s plate with a stretched out finger.

“You already ate yours.”

“Yeah, but I’m still hungry. Do we have some instant ramen left?” Hinata stood from the chair where he had been sitting since they started eating breakfast and rummaged around the kitchen until he found a couple of bananas that seemed to fulfil his requirements. “So, yeah, I hope to make it into _Shonen Jump_ one day, but for now _Next!_ is all I have.”

“I thought that magazine was only for newcomers.” Tobio didn’t know much about manga, but Hoshiumi and Atsumu had talked about it enough times for him to grasp some details here and there.

“And it mostly is. But my editor said I will manage to make it big if people get used to seeing my name in it. There is merchandising with my characters at the Jump store, I’ll get you a keychain if they are not too expensive.”

Tobio wondered which kind of characters the imagination of someone like Hinata Shouyo could come up with. It could not be a dark, complex, deep character with an emotional background. It probably was a dumb superhero or a talking squirrel.

“Ow!” Tobio was looking at him when Hinata missed his mouth and knocked the banana against his face. “Hehe, look. I got banana in my nose.”

Yeah. Definitely a talking squirrel.

“Oi.” He called, and Hinata continued munching on his banana while putting his attention on him. “I have to leave in about fifteen minutes, so make some good use of your time and clean the living room before I get back.”

“What time are you getting back?”

“That’s none of your business.” He sent a deathly glare to Hinata who simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to one side, throwing the banana peel from over his head as if it was a basketball and missing the trashcan. Tobio sighed. “Look, I get you have been living _wildly_ until now, but if we want to make _this_ work…” he gestured at both of them respectively with a finger.

“What is _this_?”

“ _Us._ ”

“ _Us_ as in…”

“As in you and me.”

“As in you and me like…”

“Like _me_ not killing _you_ in your sleep!” Tobio snapped and Hinata just giggled, as if riling Tobio up was the most entertaining thing his unicellular brain was able to do. He bended forward to get the discarded banana peel and properly placed it into the trashcan. “To make this work we need to have some basics rules of coexistence.”

“Ah-hah. And what does that mean?” Hinata crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his hip to one side. The way his lips curled into a mocking smile infuriated Tobio to the point he sensed his rapid bloodstream burning inside his veins.

“It means that you better have this place clean and tidy the way you first found it by the time I come back or else we will have a problem.” He said, slapping both hands against the table as he stood up and made his way out of the kitchen.

Hinata didn’t say another word to him, but Tobio could hear him whistling happily as he moved around the apartment. He got dressed, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and shoved all things inside the back pocket of his jeans before heading out without even glancing another look to his roommate.

“Have a good day, Tobio-kun!” Hinata’s voice made him cringe the moment he closed the door behind his back.

“Ugh. That dumbass!” he grunted, as he stormed down the corridor with both hands inside his pockets.

 

 

Tobio was not delusional.

Nor was he stupid.

He knew very well what he could and could _not_ expect from Hinata.

Truth be told, he was not expecting to get home and find his apartment tidied up the way he used to keep it. He clearly did not expect the windows to be clean of fingerprints, or the floor to be properly vacuumed, or the kitchen to be degreased and spotless. That much was clear.

However, what he was not expecting either was getting home at five in the afternoon after a very long day wandering the streets begging for work, to find his floor full of puddles, water marks of footprints up and down the living room, and cheesy pop music playing at full volume.

“What is going on here?” he got rid of his shoes at the doorstep and dropped a couple of bags from the supermarket to the floor, walking carefully across the living room on his tiptoes so as not to get his feet wet. “Hinata!” he yelled, but instead of getting an answer he only heard Hinata’s singing voice following the music’s lyrics. “Hinata!” he shouted again, louder this time, and the music stopped.

“Kageyama? Is that you?”

“Damn yes it’s me! What are you doing?! What the hell has h-happen-ned… h-here…” Tobio stuttered the moment Hinata appeared from inside the bathroom, his hair and clothes soaked wet. The white t-shirt he was wearing was completely stuck to his body and its transparency left Tobio nothing to the imagination.

“Ah… I started cleaning and…” Hinata shook his head to both sides, the little drops of water falling from his locks of hair and down the curve of his neck mixed with the ones that rested around his collarbone. “…got a little carried away.”

“C-carried away… how?” Tobio said in a tiny voice, when Hinata used the edge of his t-shirt to rub the fabric against his face. Tobio gulped.

“Uhm… I’m cleaning the bathroom. Isn’t that obvious? Ah… are you okay? You seem a bit flustered, did you run here?” Hinata approached him in the blink of an eye and pressed both hands against Tobio’s cheeks.

Tobio jumped backward and got rid of the hold the other man had on his face.

“What the… Why is the living room all wet?!” he said, rubbing his arm against his cheeks to get rid of the wet trace and the tingling sensation Hinata’s hands left there.

“Oh, yeah. I was already cleaning the bathtub when I decided to play some music, and my phone was here so I had to come and get it. Don't worry, it’ll dry.”

“This… I… you… It won’t just dry! You have to clean this too!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it… Ah. I’m all sweaty.” Hinata run a hand through his hair, squeezing a few orange locks and getting further water on the floor.

“How did you manage to get… like… _that_?” Tobio pointed at him head to toe, wrinkling his face at the annoying – for some reason very distracting – sight of the other one. His shorts were rolled up all the way to his groin, his short pale legs looked stronger than Tobio would have ever guessed them to be. For a split second a very disturbing thought crossed his mind like a flash.

_Fuck. He could totally crush my head with those thighs._

“What?!” Tobio yelled, his face burning red and his chest contracting with the embarrassment of wondering if he had just said that thought out loud.

“What _what_? I didn’t say anything yet!” Hinata replied. Okay so he didn’t say it out loud then. “You are being really weird today.”

“I… it’s been a long day.” Tobio crouched down very slowly, until he rested his ass on the floor. He grabbed his front hair with a hand and took in a deep breath.

_What in the actual fuck._

“Are you okay?” Hinata’s voice came from above his head, and he lifted his gaze upwards to find the other man looking down at him. A couple drops of water splashed Tobio in the face.

“I… I’ll b-be okay when you get your stupid wet face out of my sight.” He pressed a hand against Hinata’s entire face and pushed him away.

“Come on. Come help me in the bathroom, I’m almost done. It will be more fun if we do it together.” Hinata grabbed him from his arm and pulled from it with enough strength to propel him forward. Thank the heavens Tobio had enough reflexes to stop the fall before he hit his face against the wooden floor.

“What?! You make a mess and now you ask me to help? Are you insane?”

“Come on, Kageyaaamaaa!” Hinata moaned, pulling from Tobio’s t-shirt like a petulant child.

“Stop that! Stop it!” Tobio slapped him away, freeing himself from Hinata’s grip, and stood up from the floor. Considering Hinata had probably spent hours ‘ _cleaning_ ’ the house and successfully managed to make a bigger mess – well, at least the clothes were now all stacked up on top of the futon and not scattered around the entire house, let’s give him some credit for that – letting him clean the bathroom on his own would only be calling for further disaster. If not helping him out, at least Tobio could teach him a thing or two as far as household cleaning and maintenance was concerned. “I will supervise.”

“Hah? You are not going to help me?”

“I will be helping you _plenty_ by teaching you how it’s meant to be done. Come on.” He pushed Hinata forward from his shoulder.

“You are no fun, Tobio-kun.” Hinata pouted his lips and frowned, complaining when Tobio smacked him across the head.

“I told you not to call me like that.”

“You are no fun, _Bakageyama_ -kun.” Tobio was about to smack him harder when Hinata dodged and slickly escaped from him, running back to the living room.

“Stop being dumb! Get your ass in the bathroom already!” he hit the bathroom’s doorframe with an open hand instead, in hopes to release some of the tension and frustration crawling up his body.

“Coming, coming!” Hinata appeared at his side. With a rascal smirk and a teasing wink he made it past Tobio and into the bathroom. “Okay, so where do we start?”

Tobio rubbed a hand over his flushed face and cleared his throat, before getting himself ready for what surely would become a hopeless attempt to get some sense and discipline into Hinata’s thick, dumb, orange fur covered head.

Tobio sighed.

If only someone would have warned him of how much things would be changing with the arrival of Hinata Shouyo into his life, then maybe Tobio would have re-considered the landlord’s idea of living inside a carton box by the Sumida river.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/justpiyoko) about this story, KageHina, Haikyuu!!, or anything else really. I have cookies, come get some before we run out!


End file.
